digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:List of Digimon in Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions
A lot of what's going to be here are stubs for the most part according to Kryten's request, so until these get more information they will be put here. Pomon Pomon is a slime Digimon based on a baby Snake. Even though it is merely a Fresh level Digimon, it is worshiped and respected as if it were a Mega or Super Ultimate. The reason is very simple; It is the Fresh Stage of Brondramon, Dragon of Twilight. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Pomon is obtained in Bronze Version after defeating Brondramon as the final boss. It digivolves into a to Podamon at Level 20 with 150+ Speed. Podamon Podamon is the In-Training stage of the Legendary Brondramon. Not much is known about it or any other of Brondramon's early stages. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions It digivolves from Pomon at Level 20 with 150+ Speed and into Podramon at Level 25. Podramon Podramon is the Rookie stage of the Legendary Digimon Brondramon. Not much is known about it. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions It digivolves from Podamon at Level 25 and into Podrakemon at Level 30. It specializes in the Dark Element and is a Balance Digimon. Podrakemon Podrakemon is the Champion stage of the Legendary Digimon Brondramon. Not much is known about it. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions It digivolves from Podramon at Level 30 and into Podrakemon at Level 65 with 35,000 Dragon Exp and 35,000 Dark Exp. It specializes in the Dark element and is an MPType Digimon. Podrakkomon Podrakkomon is the Ultimate stage of the Legendary Digimon Brondramon. Not much is known about it. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions It digivolves from Podrakemon at Level 65 with 35,000 Dragon Exp and 35,000 Dark Exp, and into Brahdramon at Level 75 with 40,000 Dragon Exp and 40,000 Dark Exp. It specializes in the Dark element and is an MPType Digimon. Brahdramon Brahdramon is a Digimon forever known as Brondramon's Mega Stage. Brondramon's earlier stages are rarely seen at all, so not much is usually known about them. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions It digivolves from Podrakkomon at Level 75 with 40,000 Dragon Exp and 40,000 Dark Exp, and into Brondramon at Level 90 with 45,000 Dragon Exp and 45,000 Dark Exp. Digivolving it into Brondramon for the first time earns a PSN Trophy. It is an MPType Digimon that specializes in the Dark element. Pabumon (B/C) Pabumon is a Legacy Digimon best known for being the fresh stage of HerculesKabuterimon. Despite being just as famous as every other Fresh Stage of The Original Ones, not much is known about it's behavior other than it's tendency to blow bubbles randomly. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions It is a Balanced Digimon that favors the Thunder Element, and digivolves into Motimon at Level 2. It is obtained in this stage after having become Legend Tamer. Motimon (B/C) Motimon is a Legacy Digimon. Like most In-Training stages, it's appearence is drastically different from that of Tentomon. Like Tentomon, it is extremely timid as well. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Motimon digivolves from Pabumon at Level 2 and into Tentomon at Level 7 with 90 Defense. It is a Tank Digimon that specializes in the Thunder Element. Tentomon (B/C) Tentomon, much like Kabuterimon, is now a Virus Digimon in B/C. Unlike it's Kabuterimon stages, it changed in behavior, but not to the typical behavior of a Virus Digimon. Instead, it is extremely timid, often fleeing at the sight of something out of the ordinary. Even though it is very timid and cowardly, it's shell is hard enough to protect it from attacks from even Champion Digimon. It is seen as a sort of god in some ways, due to it's role in The Great Beginning. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Tentomon is obtained as Pabumon after the Legend Tamer battle. Tentomon digivolves from Motimon at Level 7 with 90 Defense and into either Kabuterimon at Level 20 with 180 Defense or into Kuwagamon at the same Level with 180 Attack instead of Defense. It is a Tank Digimon specializing in the Thunder Element. Majiramon (B/C) Majiramon is a Legendary Digimon known for representing the Dragon of the Chinese Zodiac. An entire group of Digimon called the Devas are based around the Chinese Zodiac. It serves under Azulongmon and never doubts any of it's orders. Every 12 years a Majiramon can have the power to digivolve into Azulongmon if they do good deeds. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Majiramon is one of the requirements to face the true Sovereign Digimon, but only after the false counterparts have been faced again after the main storyline. Majiramon specializes in Energy and is a Balance Digimon. It digivolves into Azulongmon with the 12 Dragon Orbs. Trinitimon Trinitimon is a Legendary Digimon, yet nothing is really known as to what it is yet. It is said to only exist by mere rumors for now, so nothing much is known about it so far. Though no design exists for now, it's appearence resembles several different Royal Knight Digimon. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions While it is programmed into B/C, it cannot be obtained in this game as it's Digivolution requirement involves an item exclusive to Jade Version. Both Trinitimon AND the item in question can be transfered to B/C though. Digimon World: Jade Version It is the final Digimon in numerical order in both B/C and Jade Version. Alongside X Antibody versions of Digimon designed for B/C being exclusive to Jade Version, Trinitimon is exclusive to Jade version as well inorder to help promote the game during it's limited availability. Should Jade Version never get made, Trinitimon and the item needed to digivolve into it would be released for B/C as DLC to ensure it's able to be obtained at all, although Jade Version would actually be developed and released about the same time as B/C will be, as all of what will appear in Jade would be programmed into B/C. The Digimon it digivolves from is a surprise for now, but they have already been revealed on this Wiki before. Jibmon Jibmon is a slime Digimon based on a baby fish with a pacifier like device. Even though it is merely a Fresh level Digimon, it is worshiped and respected as if it were a Mega or Super Ultimate. The reason is very simple; It is the Fresh Stage of Cobaldramon, Hydra of Eclipse. The device around it's mouth is actually a more lesser version of the middle jaw seen on Cobaldramon's heads. Digimon World: Bronze and Cobalt Versions Jibmon is obtained in Cobalt Version after defeating Cobaldramon as the final boss. It digivolves into a to be revealed In-Training stage at Level 20 with 150+ Attack. Digimon to be listed here These Digimon are the next to be revealed here. Most of these are old Digimon that are appearing in B/C. Garurumon (B/C) Birdramon (B/C) Togemon (B/C) Ikkakumon (B/C) Angemon (B/C) Gatomon (B/C) Overlord GAIA (B/C) TBA. Obtained after a certain quest. PSoneMachinedramon |thumb|350px|How the model in B/C will look for PSoneMachinedramon. Any Digimon with PSone at the beginning of it's name uses the same model it did in any PSone game it may have appeared in. Similar to the Dot Digimon in idea, with the fact the model is identical to the one in Digimon World. It is obtained after a quest on File Island is completed. D-Reaper (B/C) TBA. All of it's forms can be obtained after a certain quest. Mecha Rogue 1-7 (B/C) The various Mecha Rogues serve as common enemies in The Grand Trial, with the deeper you go into the area the more powerful Mecha Rogues you find. They are immune to being scanned UNTIL the The Grand One quest line is completed. They have the highest Exp yields of ALL standard Digimon that spawn on the field normally, mostly due to their level range of 600-900. Lycamon, Panimon, Hermmon (B/C) This will be their first "true" debut since they got cut in the one Manga. Obtained by a password boss battle. Arkadimon (In-Training to Super Ultimate) TBA. Obtained after a certain quest. Callismon (B/C) Obtained in the same was as Lycamon, Panimon, and Hermmon.